


Переговоры

by Sounator



Series: La Luna y el Sol [2]
Category: End of Watch (2012), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Police Procedural, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: У каждого из них свои взгляды на ведение переговоров.
Series: La Luna y el Sol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694290
Kudos: 1





	Переговоры

— Не дури, парень! — Ледяной ветер сорокового этажа недостроенного офисного здания хлестал ночным дождем по лицу сержанта Фрэнка Дэниэлса, прибывшего вместе со стажером на помощь ИТП(1). — Спускайся!

— Иди на хуй, выродок! — В ярком лучше прожектора светилось бледной решимостью перекошенное лицо филиппинца, застывшего на краю лесов и готового в любой момент сигануть вниз. — Я копам не подчиняюсь!

— Прыгай! — Безразличный, чуть насмешливый голос заставил переговорщика и прыгуна одновременно повернуть головы.

— Ебанулся? — тихо, сквозь зубы процедил Фрэнк, уже предвкушая катастрофу.

— Прыгай, марикон(2)! — Из полумрака, разрезая стену воды, вышел стажер Рамон Уилсон, мазнул взглядом по старшему и уставился на нелегала. Тот заколебался и опасно качнулся над черной пропастью. Внезапно офицер-новобранец отступил в тень, но Фрэнк не мог его окликнуть, продолжая уговаривать нелегала спуститься.

Обалдевший от отчаяния, озлобленный, словно загнанный зверь, филиппинец выхватил пистолет и стал наугад целиться в то место, где только что стоял второй коп. Дэниэлс напрягся. Мало того, что новичок, грубо нарушая инструкции, провоцирует этого недоноска, так еще и делся куда-то, вместо того, чтобы прикрывать.  
Он уже потянулся к кобуре, как вдруг нелегал громко вскрикнул, и пистолет, пляшущий в его нервных руках, с грохотом полетел на бетон. Прямо за спиной несостоявшегося прыгуна буквально вырос ухмыляющийся Уилсон и с той же ухмылкой безжалостно заломил руку преступнику. Отчаянно вопя проклятия, несчастный согнулся в три погибели, в то время как стажер, играючи, приподнял не такого уж и щуплого мужика за ремень рабочей спецовки.

— Куда его? — спросил он у сержанта таким тоном, словно у него на уме было сбросить бедолагу вниз.

— Сюда тащи, — едва опомнившись от шока, Фрэнк все же решил взять ситуацию под свой контроль, — наручники у меня на поясе.

Уилсон снял скулящего преступника с лесов и бесцеремонно положил лицом вниз. И пока Дэниэлс возился с наручниками, вернулся к парапету, поднял пушку и, сняв затвор, принялся ее рассматривать. Прожектор был направлен прямо на него и мешал своим ослепительным светом, но стажеру это будто и не мешало вовсе.

— Боек спилен, номер кислотой обработан — не разобрать, впрочем...

Фрэнк закончил «вязать» прыгуна и посмотрел на стажера. К его удивлению парень стоял, прикрыв веки, и поглаживал пальцем место, где обычно гравировался номер.

— Грубая работа, могу прочесть, запишешь? — Карие глаза открылись и устремили свой стальной взор на Фрэнка.

Тот уже устал удивляться способностям стажера, пришедшего к ним в департамент месяц назад. По началу Фрэнк был против напарника, но с каждым днем Рамон Уилсон доказывал, что в нем что-то есть, кроме очаровательных ушей и милой улыбки до этих самых ушей. Хотя было непонятно, когда это в академии стали готовить киборгов вместо людей. Фрэнк, конечно, полировал этот брус металла в человеческом обличье, как мог, но сквозь маску жизнерадостности то и дело просвечивала хладнокровная полуавтоматика.

— Давай-ка без самодеятельности, — с нажимом произнес он. — В лаборатории разберутся.

И нет, сейчас он говорил не только о пистолете. Дуэль взглядов выигрывал пока что Уилсон, и это неизменно бесило Фрэнка.

— Как скажете, — стажер пожал плечами и упаковал пушку в пакет для вещдоков.

Дождь потихоньку стихал, но сержант чувствовал, что на нем ниточки нет сухой, и ему страшно хотелось побыстрей спуститься с чертового здания, продуваемого всеми ветрами, и оказаться в теплом автомобиле. Но, к сожалению, все формальности пока еще были на нем.

— Так, амиго, назови-ка свое настоящее имя и адрес, — обратился он к нелегалу.

— Отсоси мне, — огрызнулся тот и смачно плюнул в сторону Фрэнка.

Уилсон грубо его встряхнул, от чего преступник болезненно застонал.

Утерев со щеки чужую слюну, Фрэнк передумал лично его конвоировать.

— Отведи-ка нашего незаконного гражданина в машину, — мстительно распорядился он и с удовольствием отметил, как затрясся филиппинец.

— Он же псих! — заверещал тот, спадая с лица.

— Ты теперь моя приоритетная цель, — Уилсон хищно оскалился, — так что не провоцируй меня.

Фрэнку стало даже немного жаль преступника.

Спустя час после утомительной беседы с владельцем земли и решением всех формальностей с ИТП, все еще изнывающий от сырой одежды, Дэниэлс, наконец, залез в свою машину.  
Филиппинец скорчился на заднем сидении и злобно пялился на него через сетчатую решетку «клетки». Стажер восседал на пассажирском сидении и скрупулезно заполнял рапорт.

— Слушай, Уилсон, ты, конечно, молодец, но на будущее — переговоры веди... осторожнее, — Фрэнк хотел сказать «по инструкции», но они были не одни, а давать нелегалу шанс накатать на себя жалобу ему не хотелось.

— Я не веду переговоры, — сказал как отрезал новичок, словно это его какой-то личный пунктик.

«М-да, тут еще пилить и пилить, — вздохнул про себя Фрэнк, — так уж устроен мир. Мы защищаем людей, даже от них самих».

— Защищаем, — задумчиво произнес Уилсон, смотря куда-то перед собой.

Сержанту было неуютно, когда его напарник так вот уходил в себя. Он немного страдал педиофобией и сидеть родом с живым манекеном было стремно.

— Зачем вести переговоры, если можно просто обезвредить? — Стажер немного отмер и теперь смотрел на Дэниэлса с нескрываемым интересом.

— Затем, что не все решает грубая сила. Преступник подсознательно ждет от тебя агрессии. Удивить его, огорошить, заговорить зубы или даже склонить к сотрудничеству бывает куда полезнее бездумного расходования штатных патронов. Вот, скажем, наш прыгун, — Фрэнк кивнул на клетку. — Да, он нелегал, преступник, но не от хорошей жизни он лез через Стену, покупал у барыги фальшивое разрешение и работал за гроши. Из-за лишних долларов с крыш не прыгают.

— Смотри, какой защитничек выискался, — подал голос нелегал. — Мамку свою иди жалей!

— Тихо сиди, а не то я передумаю НЕ заносить «вооруженное сопротивление полиции» в рапорт.

Нелегал заметно успокоился и притих на своем месте. Уилсон удивленно на него посмотрел, потом вопросительно уставился на Фрэнка. Тот подмигнул ему, как бы говоря: «Учись, салага», и завел мотор.

На сегодня это был последний вызов, и Дэниэлс уже собирался домой кормить кота и себя, когда его догнал Уилсон и нагло влез в машину вперед него.

— Подбросить? — Фрэнк смирился с судьбой и сел на водительское.

— Поедем к тебе, — объявил стажер и, игнорируя удивленный взгляд куратора, добавил: — Научишь меня правильно вести переговоры.

1\. Иммиграционная и таможенная полиция США.  
2\. Педераст (исп.)  
3\. Боязнь кукол.

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF Frank Grillo 2020


End file.
